Nadie es como ella
by Bella Scullw
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ella?-preguntó Hiashi. ¿Qué es lo que le ves?-preguntó Fugaku./Minato sonrió-Ella es...especial, diferente...Nadie es como ella.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie es como ella<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

La montaña con los rostros de los Kages se erguía de forma magnífica sobre la aldea de Konoha, representando a los grandes héroes, los tres Kages que con esfuerzos llevaron y llevaban gloria y paz a Konoha. Los héroes a los que todos admiraban y respetaban.

Los que iluminaban la aldea.

— ¡Algún día mi rostro estará ahí, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina señalando la montaña con decisión y una sonrisa segura. El viento despeinó sus cabellos, exasperada la adolescente de catorce años se los apartó del rostro con gesto impaciente — ¡De veras que si!

Mikoto y Hana no dijeron nada, si le decían que si solo aumentarían la arrogancia de su amiga, si decían que no ella no les hablaría en meses. La mejor decisión: Mantener la boca cerrada. Fuente de información: Experiencia propia.

Las tres se mantenían viendo la montaña con los rostros de los Kages como hacían siempre, luego de los entrenamientos con Tsunade-sensei, ver los rostros de los grandes héroes les devolvía las ganas de seguir entrenando, porque entrenar con la sannin definitivamente no era ningún placer, podían ser sus alumnas, pero ella no tenía piedad. Y como tenerlo, si por sus venas también corría sangre Uzumaki.

Y las pocas mujeres Uzumakis eran así: arrogantes, peleoneras, poco femeninas y muy, muy crueles cuando se lo proponían.

—Sigue soñando, Uzumaki.

Kushina volteó el rostro de forma brusca, para fulminar con sus ojos violáceos a uno de los tres chicos que acababan de acercárseles. Fugaku Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de altanareria, y una media sonrisa a Mikoto. La Uchiha se sonrojó ante el gesto, sin embargo le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Fugaku-baka? —siseó la Uzumaki.

—Ni que tuviera que pedirte permiso para andar por la aldea —se mofó el pelinegro.

Hiashi rodó los ojos, esa era una de las razones por las cuales siempre acababan siendo perseguidos por pelirroja, las constantes peleas de Kushina y Fugaku. No había día que no se lanzaran ataques verbales. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo tenía sentido de supervivencia.

—Fugaku, Kushina, cálmense —habló pacientemente Minato.

La pelirroja apartó su mirada del baka del Uchiha, para dirigirle una mirada de desdén al rubio, no tenía mejor concepto del genio Namikaze, por más que todos se empeñaran en demostrarle lo contrario. Si era un chico adorable como se lo señalaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad ¿Por qué era amigo del Uchiha y el Hyuga? A ella no le engañaba, seguro Minato Namikaze era otro engreído, con aires de grandeza.

—Esta pelea es mía y de Fugaku-baka, así que quédate fuera de esto, Namikaze —señaló despectivamente.

Minato suspiró resignado. La verdad, no se esperaba otra respuesta de la orgullosa muchacha.

—Hiashi-kun —intervino Hana sonriente y con las mejillas sonrosadas — ¿Podemos ir a la feria?

Hace unos días en Konoha se instaló una feria, y por lo que sabían ese sería su último día. Aun no habían tenido oportunidad de ir por los diversos entrenamientos, pero parecía que al fin estaban libres. Hiashi asintió, Hana saltó feliz en su sitio y con una vueltita elegante se posicionó al lado del Hyuga, pasando sus brazos por el de su prometido, y juntos se alejaron de sus amigos.

—Tsk —masculló el Uchiha.

—Podemos ir también —dijo Minato sonriente.

—Sería fantástico —rió Mikoto — ¿Fugaku-kun? ¿Kushina?

Los dos al mismo tiempo les fruncieron el ceño, Fugaku diciendo su característico "hmp" y Kushina algo que no entendieron aparte del "´ttebane", pero el Uchiha comenzó a caminar en silencio, haciendo que Mikoto le siguiera instantáneamente.

Minato enfocó su mirada azul en la pelirroja.

— ¿Kushina?

—No quiero —cortó mirando hacia las caras de los Kages —mejor iré a entrenar otra vez, ´ttebane. ¡Tengo que ser la mejor! Fugaku-baka se tragara sus palabras.

Se cruzó de brazos con gesto testarudo, estaba segura de que Minato le insistiría una vez más antes de irse, siempre lo hacía. Pero viendo que Kushina no quería moverse, Minato dudó un momento antes de dar unos pasos en dirección a donde habían desaparecido los otros. Kushina le observó de reojo, bufando. Era la primera vez que no le insistía, y tal vez era lo mejor, de verdad tenía que entrenar o sino no lograría su sueño.

Apretando los puños, la Uzumaki se giró con brusquedad, tan metida en sus pensamientos de torturar a Fugaku por meterse con ella, y detestando a Minato por no haberle insistido ni una vez. Y se decía genio, que fácil se rendía. Pero, piso mal y con gemido de dolor cayó al suelo.

¿Qué coño…?

Fulminó la piedra con la que había tropezado, misma que por el agudo dolor que sentía en el tobillo, no la dejaría caminar.

¡Joder!

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina?

Alzó la mirada sorprendida, topándose con Minato de cerca. El rubio con gesto preocupado se arrodilló a su lado, intentando ayudarla.

— ¡Puedo caminar, ´ttebane! —chilló la Uzumaki intentado pararse.

Pero en cuanto lo intentó, volvió a caer.

El Namikaze esperó unos minutos a que la pelirroja se tranquilizara, y finalmente le ofreció llevarla a su casa, tardó un buen rato en convencerla, al final lo logró, aunque fue con la promesa de que compitieran de nuevo.

—Pensé que te habías ido —señaló Kushina.

Minato se encogió de hombros, sujetando con más firmeza las piernas de la pelirroja que estaban alrededor de su cintura, Kushina por su parte apretó más su agarre en torno a los hombros de Minato. Ella no era muy pesada, así que Minato la cargó con facilidad.

—Volví —respondió distraídamente.

—Para que tengas claro, Namikaze ¡Yo no soy ninguna damisela en peligro! Si te dejé ayudarme fue para que me dejaras en paz, ´ttebane.

—Sí, claro —rió Minato sin perder la tranquilidad.

Kushina hizo un mohín gracioso con sus labios, enfadada. No le gustaba ese tono, era como si le estuviera dando la razón a un tonto. ¡Y ella no era tonta! Sin embargo habría que admitir que realmente le dolía el tobillo y que la ayuda de Minato fue necesaria, lo quisiera o no.

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde y los rayos del sol, lanzaban destellos anaranjados.

Kushina sonrió levemente, perdida en el paisaje que podía apreciar desde su cómodo lugar, en la espalda de Minato. Apoyó su cabeza suavemente contra su hombro, Minato se detuvo un momento sorprendido, para después seguir con nerviosismo, Kushina siempre le ponía así.

—Eh, Minato —llamó medio adormilada.

— ¿Si? —trató de no parecer sorprendido al notar que le llamó por su nombre.

—Creo que…ir a la feria no es tan mala idea, ´ttebane.

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo, y desviándose de la casa de la pelirroja a la que ya casi habían llegado y corriendo con ella aun en su espalda hacia la feria. En cuanto llegaron, el bullicio de todos la despertó inmediatamente, no tardó mucho en pedir bajarse y comenzar a corretear emocionada por todos los lugares, aun con el tobillo mal. Afortunadamente Mikoto y Hana le estaban ayudando a no caerse.

Fugaku y Hiashi que estaban a su lado, suspiraron. La habían estado pasando bien, claro, hasta que llegó Kushina a quitarles la atención de sus prometidas.

—No entiendo que le ves —dijo Fugaku irritado.

Kushina acababa de tirarle un golpe al vendedor de dangos, simplemente porque le había dado uno menos.

—Concuerdo con Fugaku —asintió Hiashi con seriedad — ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

Kushina dio un grito de pura felicidad al ganar el premio mayor en el juego en el que estaba, aunque no le agradó mucho el premio, o sea un peluche de osos de color rosa, con un gran moño. Demasiado femenino y molesto.

—Es diferente —murmuró Minato mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa boba —es especial —después de convencerle de que el premio no estaba mal, Mikoto y Hana sonrieron al ver que Kushina abrazó al oso con las mejillas sonrosadas —…_nadie es como ella._

Fugaku y Hiashi rodaron los ojos.

La pelirroja apartó un mechón de su cabello de sus ojos, poniéndole tras su oreja y sonrió para mirar donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Namikaze, te reto! —chilló — ¡Y esta vez, ganare, ´ttebane!

Minato sonrió, caminando de forma obediente y yendo hacia donde estaba ella. Eso era lo que le gustaba, el que era especial, nadie era como ella. Más que amigos eran rivales, pero estaba seguro de que ganaría su amistad y después su corazón.

No se rendiría, claro que no.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Pues este one-shot es una escena entre Minato y Kushina antes de que él la rescatara de esos ninjas, lo digo para que quede claro. ^^_

_Ahora chicas…y chicos si es que hay._

_**¡Estoy enojada e indignada! MinaIta primero, ahora FugaMina. Es que no lo entiendo. Minato y Kushina son la pareja canon del manga, ¿Por qué se empeñan en poner a Minato con otro hombre? No es ningún antecesor del SasuNaru como leí en una página, eso y disculpen lo que digo es asqueroso. Son los padres de Naruto y Sasuke. No entiendo como algunas y algunos ponen que tuvieron un romance oculto o que Kushina y Mikoto intervienen en un amor "prohibido" ni que tonterías más.**_

_**Claro que no. Por algo se casaron y tuvieron un hijo por el cual se sacrificaron. **_

_Iba a tomarme un mes de vacaciones, sip u.u, pero ahora no, voy a estar fastidiando con varios Minakushi, esto no se va a quedar así, no lo permitiré. _

_Y bueno, en el foro he abierto un nuevo tema, Razones para amar el MinaKushi, espero que nos ayuden con sus razones._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw_

_¡Que viva el Minakushi! _


End file.
